1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for obtaining and providing information relating to the performance of fighters. More particularly, the present invention relates to utilizing such technology as ergometer based technology, optical motion analysis technology, accelerometers, and hydraulic meters for the measuring, improvement, and/or relaying (of information) of the performance of fighters.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
In the sport of boxing, technique, speed, power, and endurance are critical factors. While a proper boxing technique may be taught by an experienced trainer, methods currently available to boxing coaches are limited in their ability to quantify how hard a particular fighter hits and what the limitations are of the fighter's endurance. Typically, the power and endurance of a fighter is only expressed relative to the competition that the fighter has encountered. As such, it is difficult for a trainer to improve the power and endurance of a boxer.
Current methods and/or devices used to measure the power and endurance of a boxer have left the boxing community dissatisfied. For example, one device requires the boxer being tested to hit in the same location from the same angle each time to avoid variances. However, in reality two punches with equal power rarely land in the same location. Thus, the measurement taken by the traditional device is typically viewed as being inaccurate.
The speed and power of a fighter may be evaluated visually compared to the competitor's speed and power. However, the visual evaluation can provide inaccurate results. For example, a fighter may look like he can hit because he wobbles his opponent with every punch, but his opponent just may not be able to take a good punch.
One device currently available to boxers requires an individual to sit on a seat and to set the speed at which the individual is able to turn pedals/handles with his/her arms. A dial indicates the rpm that is achieved when the individual turns the handles. The dial also allows for an indication of the top rpm and the amount of time it takes to reach the maximum rpm. While the device is available, boxers only use the device to condition their arms and shoulders. As such, the device may be used to condition, but does not quantify performance.
A fighter's performance and ability can also be difficult to quantify for the viewer of a boxing match. Current methods include the providing of pre-fight statistics to spectators, wherein the pre-fight statistics include the win/loss record of the fighter, the physical characteristics of the fighter (e.g., the fighter's height, weight, age, size of their neck, chest, biceps, waist, and reach), and a punch count. While these statistics may provide information to spectators, the information is typically not as helpful at it may initially appear. For example, while the win/loss record of a fighter often looks good on paper, it is oftentimes misleading. A fighter may have a record of 10-0 with 10 KO's. Promoters know that this kind of record will cause fans to fantasize that the fighter is a dangerous puncher and to accept him as a credible opponent. However, what goes unknown to the public is that all of the opponents of the fighter have lost most of their fights, and all by a knockout. As such, in the sport of boxing, managers and promoters are able to pick opponents throughout the boxer's career, build up a misleading record, manipulate the ratings, and deceive the fans.
To enhance the boxing match, a system of counting punches was developed. In accordance with the system, the count for jabs thrown, total punches thrown, punches landed, and the percentage landed are provided at the end of each round. Typically, a correlation exists between the punch numbers and the winner of the match. Therefore, before a fight, a pattern recognition by fight commentators is typically limited to a comparison of which fighter has thrown the most punches and jabs in previous fights.
Traditional devices and methods are unable to reliably quantify or measure the speed, power, and endurance of fighters. As such, it would be an improvement in the art to reliably and accurately obtain and provide information relating to the performance of fighters.